


Collide

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-22
Updated: 2005-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their escape from Jasmine in "Sacrifice", Fred and Wesley decide to have a talk about them. Response to Fred's ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

A/N : Song "Collide" by Howie Day.

 

 

Late that night, Fred and Wesley were running away from Jasmine's followers with Angel, Lorne and Gunn by their side. The gang was in a tunnel when Gunn find some friends who were willing to help them to find safety and get away from their enemies. 

 

While the rest of the gang was talking with Gunn's friends , trying to think of a way to get out of there, Wesley was looking at Fred with a sad expression. 

 

"What?" Fred asked worried. "What's wrong Wesley?"

 

"I'm sorry Fred. I'm sorry for letting you down. I should have believed you that Jasmine was evil instead of turning on you." Wesley replied still worried. 

 

"It wasn't your fault, Wes. You were under her spell, we all were." 

 

"But lucky for us, you saved us. You figure out a way to break her spell," Wesley grinned at her. "You are more brave than I ever imagined."

 

"I couldn't leave you all under her influence like that," Fred explains with a sly smile. "You are my friends after all…my family." 

 

"And I feel the same about you, Fred," Wesley beamed. It was then that Fred notice Wesley was looking at her with his puppy eyes, the same kind of look that had made her kiss him a week before. 

 

"Wesley…" Fred began shyly, but Wesley didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence. Gently, he took her into his arms, his lips finding hers as he kissed her passionately, their tongues tangling as he tasted her. It was good, a starving hunger for each other growing as they wrapped themselves up in each other's arms in a kiss that felt as if it would never end. 

 

Before they noticed, their hands were pressed tightly together as they continued to kiss, and if Lorne hadn't interrupted them with a whistling call, they would probably have continued kissing.

 

"Hey love birds," The green demon call with a sympathetic smile. "Angel-cakes found something and wants to share." 

 

"In a minute Lorne," Fred giggled. "Can you give us a little more time? We are trying to fix things between us," the scientist explained. 

 

"Sure Fredkins. It's about time, but don't take too long. Angel is in a mood these days…you know, broody." 

 

"Lorne, Angel is always broody," Fred joked, causing Lorne to smile back. 

 

"Well, that may be part of the curse of being a creature of the night or maybe, it's just because he can't see the sunlight. Who knows?" Lorne chucked to himself, before noticing Wesley and Fred staring at him as he babbled away. "Okay, okay, I'll let you alone, but don't take too long alright?"

 

Once Lorne had left them alone, Wesley looked at Fred with his puppy eyes again. "Stop!" She shrieked, playfully hitting him on the chest. 

 

"Stop what?" He asked her a bit confused. 

 

"When you look at me like that I can't resist your eyes." 

 

"Well I suppose it's better if we go then. Charles will not like seeing you with me again." Wesley sighed remembering his fight with Gunn. 

 

But as he began to walk away from her, Fred held onto his hands pulling him back. "I don't care what Charles thinks, Wesley. We aren't dating anymore, so it's my choice whom I'm with, and I choose you!" She said grinning at him. 

 

"Really?" Wesley replied with surprise. 

 

"Really."

 

 

It was 2am when they join the others, who were listening to a babbling Angel talk about his ideas on how to take out Jasmine, and before long they all finally found places to sleep. While Fred decided to sleep a little, Wesley sat up watching over her, making sure she was safe. 

 

3 hours later… 

 

"Fred!" Wesley cried, suddenly awakening her. 

 

"What?" She asked still sleepy. 

 

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

 

"It's almost dawn . We have to go," he explained as he helped her to her feet. 

 

"Ohhhh." She said with a yawn. "I'm so tired, but still I haven't been able to sleep right since this Jasmine thing started."

 

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

 

"I know," he replied suddenly taking her hands in his, making them one. "But soon this will be over." He smiled down at her, ready to kiss her again. With a smile, Fred put her arms over his neck and pressed her lips against his in a long killer kiss. 

 

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

 

Wesley prepared his gun while Fred picked up her crossbow. Once ready, they turned, smiling at each other. 

 

"Ready?" Wesley asked. 

 

"I was born ready," she replied with a grin. 

 

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know   
I'm always on your mind

 

Together they walked away with Wesley's arms around Fred's neck, and joined Lorne, Angel and Gunn, who were talking about Connor and Cordelia. Gunn looked at them suspicious but didn't say anything. They listened along silently to the others waiting to learn what the topic of conversation was. 

 

"We were just discussing what we all want to do once this is all finished." Angel explained. "I want to go back to Las Vegas or maybe Rome. I have good memories from there." 

 

"I want to open a karaoke club again. I miss being the host." Lorne suddenly added. 

 

"I need to kill some vampires." Gunn said with a lot of determination, surprising Angel who stared back at him nervously. "Not you, of course." Gunn added hastily.

 

"I know, Gunn, I know." Angel shrugged looking somewhat annoyed. 

 

"And you Wes?" Gunn asked curiously. "What do you want to do?" 

 

"I don't know," Wesley shrugged. "Maybe go out and watch an action movie. It has been a long time since I watched a movie." 

 

"For me I want two things: eat a good spicy taco and watch the sunset." Fred giggled, shooting a secret grin at Wesley, who smiled back, understanding Fred's signal to him. 

 

"Well we can do all that when this is over." Wesley replied without take his eyes from her. 

 

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

 

 

Two weeks later, after the gang had won the L.A office of Wolfram & Hart, Wesley decided to pick up Fred and take her for a drive to Malibu beach. It was almost 6 pm by the time they arrived. 

 

"What are we doing here, Wes?" Fred asked her voice full of curiosity. "It's almost night." 

 

Don't stop here  
I've lost my place  
I'm close behind

 

"I know." Wesley smiled back at her. "That's why we are here."

 

He stopped the car, and pulling out a basket led Fred onto the sand. First he placed a towel on the sand, and then the basket. "Sit!" He demanded with a broad smile. 

 

"Okay." Fred giggled. "What is all this, Wes?"

 

"Look!" Wesley pointed to the sky showing the sunset. "Your wish is granted." 

 

"Ohhhh!" She exclaimed with surprise. "It's so beautiful. Thanks." 

 

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to ryhme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

 

"It's not over yet, look." Wesley opened the basket and took out some really spicy tacos. "I hope you are hungry." 

 

"Starving!" She cried, looking at the tacos with a naughty grin. "I can't believe you did this for me, Wes. Thank you."

 

"You're welcome." Wesley said before kissing her as their eyes locked. 

 

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

 

"I promise I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow I'll take you to the movies." Fred smiled. "What do you want to watch? Lord of the Rings? The Matrix? You named it and we'll see it." 

 

"Doesn't matter Fred as long I'm with you anything is good for me." Wesley grinned at her with his puppy dog eyes. "I love you." 

 

Fred looked at him with surprised eyes. She hadn't expected to hear that so soon, but it felt good to hear it, and suddenly her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. "I love you too, Wesley." She replied before kissing him again, and with a giggled added, "So, let's eat?"

 

The End


End file.
